Kids in America
(DLC) |artist= (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK) |year= 1981 |mode= Solo |dg= (Both in the main series and JDK) |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=6 (from JD3 onwards) 2 (JDK) |nosm= |pc= (JD) (JD3) |gc= (JD) (JD3) |lc= Bright Turquoise (Remake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OI5BJNdZZQ (Remake) ( ) |pictos= 66 (JD) 59 (JD3) 46 (JDK) |perf = Julia Spiesser (Main)https://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s Kendall Glover (Kids) |dlc = February 15, 2012 (JD3) |nowc = KidsInA (Main) KidsInAmerica (JDK)}}"Kids in America" by (covered by The Just Dance Kids on ) is featured on , (as a DLC), and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a schoolgirl. She has purple hair in two pigtails, a pink shirt, a purple & white striped tie, a purple vest, a purple checkered skirt, pink knee-length socks, and purple sneakers. Background Just Dance The background is an empty city, with a lattice, three lamp posts, and skyscrapers. Just Dance 3 In the version, it is pinker and it has some flashing lights behind the skyscrapers, along with some fog. A ringing bell can be briefly heard at the beginning of the routine. Remake In the remake, the background has some 2D houses, a fence, some 2D arrows in American style, pedestrian crossings, and shadows of skyscrapers. There are some angulation changing effects, the houses and the arrows glow; furthermore, a ringing bell can be heard at the beginning. Just Dance Kids The dancers might be on the roof of the house. There is a city with a lot of skyscrapers in the background. Gold Moves Main Series In , there are 6 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw both of your arms outward. Kidsina gm 1.png|All Gold Moves KidsinAmericaGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your arms down. Gold Move 2: Cross both of your arms. This is the final move of the routine. Kidsina kids gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Kidsina kids gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups Kids in America appears in the following Mashups: * Livin’ la Vida Loca * Jailhouse Rock * Rock Lobster Trivia * The "woah" and "la la" lines are not written down in the lyrics. * The JD square of the coach has her bracelet on her left arm. This was fixed in the JD3 square. * The lyrics contain a minor capitalization error: the "Y" in "New York" (in the line "New york to East California") is not uppercase. * The background closely resembles New York City. * Some elements from the remake are recycled in Uptown Funk. * As of an unknown date, the remake found in the files has been updated to a newer onehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OI5BJNdZZQ. There are several differences between the two versions: ** The coach appears to be darker and with a thicker outline. ** The color palette in the updated remake is much brighter. ** The older one starts with some cheering sounds, while the newer one starts with a ringing school bell. ** In the older one, the coach s silhouette fades in before the opening circular effect; in the newer one, instead, the circle opens and zooms in towards the coach, who already has all her colors. ** There are many more animations and zoom effects in the updated version. * In the Beta remake, the audio and video are out of sync with the rest of the routine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8smazvoHaXw Gallery Game Files Tex1_256x256_6cdf7bd00f6ce056_14.png|''Kids in America'' kidsina.jpg|''Kids in America'' ( ) Kidsinamerica_jdk_cover_generic.png|''Kids in America'' ( ) Kidsina jd1_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( ) kidsina jd3_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( ) In-Game Screenshots Kidsina jd1 menu.png|''Kids in America'' on the menu Kidsina jd3 coachmenu xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Behind the Scenes Kidsina kids bts.jpg|Behind the scenes ( ) Beta Elements Kidsina beta remake.png|Beta remake screenshot Videos Official Music Video Kim Wilde - Kids in America (1981) Teasers Kids in America - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Kids in America - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Main series' Kids in America - Just Dance Kids in America - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Kids in America - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) ''Just Dance Kids'' Kids in America - Just Dance Kids Extractions Kids in America - Just Dance (Extraction) Kids in America - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Kids in America - Just Dance Now (No GUI)|Beta remake References Site Navigation ru:Kids in America Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Kendall Glover